Frozen Courage
by Alcandre
Summary: Set after Season 3 Finale. Don't read if you don't want a major spoiler. Two best friends go over what Regina needs to do for true happiness. One-shot


After the season finale, which made me sick until the last 10 seconds, I needed to write this. This is not betaed. This is rough. But needed to be done. Because I am so freakin' excited about Elsa. I want her and Regina to be best friends. And this popped out.

It's longer than I originally planned so that's why I'm posting this here and not on tumblr. I will probably do little blurb like sequels on tumblr though. So, follow me! I'm alcandre84!

I don't own OUAT. If I did, that finale would have been sooooo much better.

* * *

The bell over the door of the diner let out a cheerful ring as Regina and Elsa sauntered in, both laughing about something that happened outside.

"Morning, ladies," Ruby said with a grin as the two regal women took a seat at their usual booth. "The usual?"

Both women nodded and settled in, their chuckles slowly dying down.

"So, Regina," the blonde said, her back as straight as always and her hands primly in her lap. "How is Henry doing?"

Regina smiled. "Wonderful. He's made the baseball team."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she searched her brain for the term 'baseball'.

"The game with the ball and bat," Regina supplied.

Elsa's eyes widened then narrowed again. "I would have figured it out, Regina!"

Regina just smirked.

Elsa sighed. "Eventually."

Ruby grinned at the two as they started giggling. She softly placed Elsa's tea in front of her followed by Regina's coffee. "Your food will be up soon, ladies."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," Regina said politely.

"Yes, thank you, Ruby."

"What about Anna?" Regina asked as she put a small amount of sugar in her coffee. "Is she taking to Storybrooke alright?"

Elsa sighed and took a sip of her tea. "She's all over the place. She finds everything fascinating."

"At least she has Kristoff to run around with her."

Elsa brought a hand up to her lips and giggled. "They are so much alike. It's a good thing I love them both so much."

Suddenly, the bell over the door rang again, causing both women to look over. And Regina sighed. Elsa gave a small, indiscreet grin and eyed her friend.

And Hook and Emma walked over to the table just a little away from them and leaned in closer to talk in whispers.

Regina glared.

Elsa grinned.

And Regina noticed. "What?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

Regina looked very much unlike herself for a moment with her mouth hanging open before she snapped it shut.

"I beg your pardon."

Elsa took a sip of her tea and nodded her thanks to Ruby as she placed a slice of chocolate pie in front of her.

Regina didn't even blink as the slice of apple pie appeared before her.

"You must be mistaken, Elsa," Regina tried again.

"You know I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

Regina huffed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I sometimes forget that you are much younger than me. Until you act like this."

Elsa rolled her eyes and placed her cup on the table. "You love her. You know it. I know it. Even Anna and Kristoff know it."

Regina's eyes widened again and she swallowed. An "oh shit" look crossed her face.

"But I hate her."

Elsa giggled and shook her head. "Please, Regina. Stop lying to yourself. And to me. The moment I showed up here, even through my anger, I saw the chemistry between the two of you. And from what Henry has told me, it has been there from day one."

The look graduated to an 'oh fuck' look.

Elsa covered her giggle with her hand again.

Regina glared at her.

"Go tell her."

"No. I refuse. She makes me so angry."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She's ruining her life."

"And you're ruining yours."

"And how am I ruining my life?"

"By denying yourself happiness."

Regina scoffed. "I'm happy. I have my son. I have a best friend," she grinned at Elsa, who smiled back. "And I have put away my hate for Snow White." She finally took a bite of her pie. "I'm happy."

"You're content."

"What?"

"True happiness is being who you are meant to be, Regina. I know that better than anyone."

"I am meant to be a mother."

"And a lover."

Regina gave a small blush at that, causing Elsa to smile.

"Tell her, Regina. For your sake."

Regina sighed and slowly stood up. She took a step toward Emma before turning back to Elsa. "If I do this," she said with a smirk. "Will you just let it go."

Elsa just burst out laughing as Regina turned on her heel and headed over to the other blonde.

"Ms. Swan…Emma," she said softly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"


End file.
